mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Over Drive (manga)
STAR Chinese Channel, Channel V | first = 3 April 2007 | last = 25 September 2007 | episodes = 26 }} is an manga series by Yasuda Tsuyoshi that has appeared in the Japanese ''Weekly Shōnen Magazine from 2005 till 2008. An anime adaptation began airing on 3 April 2007 and is produced by studio XEBEC. The story revolves around the first year high school student Mikoto Shinozaki and his goal to become the greatest cyclist in the world and winning the Tour de France. Plot The story begins with a flashforward to the Tour de France, where Mikoto Shinozaki would become the first Japanese champion. Time before this, and while feeling a deep crush on Yuki Fukazawa, Mikoto then decides to get into his high school cycling club as Fukuzawa's suggestion, even though he has never practiced any sport before. Ironically, the club's leader is Yousuke, Fukuzawa's older brother and a renowned road racer from his town. Yousuke's long time cycling partner and club's vice president Kouichi Terao sees in Shinozaki all the potential and courage necessary to become a road cycling legend. Over drive is the story of how Mikoto Shinozaki becomes interested in cycling and all the ups and downs he must live to get his dream of becoming Tour de France's champion come true. Main characters Cherry Tree Hill High School (Kanagawa) ; : : The main protagonist of the series, 1st year student and the third member of the schools cycling club. Originally living a quiet boring life and getting bullied daily by the upperclassmen. Until one day when Yuki Fukazawa asks him to join the schools cycling club. Though he rejects this proposal at first as he, due to a childhood trauma he has forgotten, finds bicycles to be scary and thus he also doesn't remember how to ride one. : But wanting to impress Yuki he tries to train in secret and during this (short) time he starts to actually like bicycles. One thing leading to the other he ends up joining the club in the end and vows to become the greatest cyclist in the world. Yousuke, seeing the potential in Mikoto, happily accepts him after letting him take a little test. Kouichi on the other hand is a bit reluctant given Mikoto's natural clumsiness and his weak look. Though he changes his mind after seeing Mikoto actually riding the bicycle. Through much hard work he has gained the respect of his teammates and from Yuki. Days before the race Mikoto was not sure he was able to go though with it, but after receiving a video of an actual race from Terao he became anxious to begin. During the course of the race he has proved to be a strong competitor even after little training. Showing he is more than capable of competing with Naoto, (considered to be one of Japan's best cyclist) Mikoto got second to Naoto in the sprinting stage. Mikoto is dead tired since he does not have the same experience as the others in a race since this is his first one. Wanting to break him Naoto breaks away at the mountain stage, Yousuke, not wanting to lose breaks, with him and Terao does as well. Yamato, who had stopped earlier, catches up to Mikoto. Yamato says some things to him and leaves him behind. The fans impressed by Mikoto (an unknown) begin to embrace him by calling his name much to the surprise of Yuki and his family. Mikoto hearing this gets a second wind and charges up the mountain to catch up to the leaders. Everybody at the front can not believe what they see as Mikoto charges up to them and changes gear (to everybody's surprise because he was pedaling at a high rate in such a big gear). Refusing to give up Mikoto charges ahead and wins King of the mountain stage. Now really tired Mikoto has started to slowly pedal but is embraced by fans and teammates alike for something so amazing. At the end of the anime, Mikoto confessed to Yuki, but Yuki couldn't hear it because of thunder blocking out Mikoto's voice. Not to mention Yousuke appeared behind Yuki, ready to thrash him, preventing Mikoto to repeat his confession. : He's a sprinter. His nickname is wonder boy. He is 15 years old. ; ("Uncrowned King") : : 3rd year student and the captain of the schools cycling club and is a bit of a fanatic when it comes to it. Like his sister he also likes to play tricks on people but mostly to Mikoto. One example is when Koichi explained why cyclists need to shave their legs and when Mikoto said he wanted to do the same Yosuke shaved them but along with his pubic hair as well. Has been bicycle racing since his early childhood, though not very much liked by his teammates as no one was able to keep up with him. The exception being his friend Kôichi. Both Yousuke and Kôichi ended up leaving the cycling club and later on started their own. : He excels in downhill racing. He is 18 years old. ; : : Childhood friend of Yôsuke and founder of the schools cycling club. He has the position of secondary captain. He is known as a "precision machine" due to the way he researches every small detail about the race conditions and major contenders. Because of this, he is the only one who can bring out Yôsuke's full power. He often mentions that he think Mikoto is very cute and also admires his strength and spirit which is cabable of being a true cyclist. : He is an all rounder cyclist and serves as the teams domestique. He is 17 years old. ; , : : Classmate, friend and fellow club member of Mikoto. He's 15 years old and is known as Kurosuke, a nickname which he dislikes, when out cycling because of his all-black clothing. Has previously lived in Spain. : He's a climbing specialist. ; : : Father of Kôichi and the team manager. His wife left him long ago because of his obsession with bikes. Owns a bicycle shop, Terao's Cycling Shop. : He is 41 years old. ; : : 1st year student and Mikotos big crush. She is Yôsuke's sister. She was the one that introduced Mikoto into the cyclying world. She can be very manipulative and bossy to everyone around her and is prone to hitting them when she feels like it which is Mikoto for the most part. She also has the habit of taking embarrassing pictures of everyone but mostly Mikoto. At first Yuki couldn't really care less about Mikoto and his crazy antics, but her opinion began to change when she saw how dedicated he could be. Even though she was starting to see Mikoto in a different light she refused to admit this to others and herself. In episode 9, Mikoto, wanting to thank her, went to her but got a cruel reception from her, so he seemed to have given up. At her house her mom tried consoling her after Yuki's boyfriend dumped her through a text message. She,thinking it was cruel, said men are disposable so she really does not care. Her mom told her that one of those disposable guys had been standing outside in the rain for a while, when she looked outside through the window she found Mikoto. Her mother informed her that he had always appeared in her photos since they were in middle school and seemed worried that she might be in some trouble, and her mom said that a man really wants to be helpful to the person they love. Mikoto informed her of the race and wants her to attend, saying there will be strong competitors and it's likely he won't win. To that she responds that he can't win (she said this to herself as he is still outside and she is in the second story inside). But, he mentions he will try his best and won't give up, saying that she has given him so much and he is very grateful. Mikoto believes it would not be the same if he had not met her and that he gets the shivers thinking about it. He wants to return the favor but does not know how, and that he will race for her. After Mikoto says his strength is her strength, Yuki (again he does not hear) says she can't hear him well because of the rain. Mikoto finishes by saying he would never betray her. Yuki says idiot, then she starts to cry (it is believed this is the start of Yuki's love for him). She does attend the race with two of her friend in yukatas. At the race Mikoto proved to be a strong competitor and by this time, Yuki has mentioned that hearing Mikoto do those things has made her heart beat faster. Also she started to think of how many times Mikoto has thought about her during the race. After Mikoto drops from the lead and there are no news on him, she gets very worried. Yuki and her friends were riding in a car with Terao father as support. They pass a tired Mikoto. Yuki refused to say anything to Mikoto. She said that it would not matter if she said anything because it would be for nothing. Even though there have been hints as to Yuki's feelings for Mikoto, she as of now does not admit it to herself, and treats Mikoto just as cold as before. : She is 15 years old. Episode list Music ;Winder ~Boku wa Koko ni iru~ :First opening song, by Shōnen Kamikaze #WINDER ~Boku wa Koko ni iru~ (WINDER 〜ボクハココニイル〜) #SCARLET... #WINDER ~Boku wa Koko ni iru~ for sing (WINDER 〜ボクハココニイル〜 for sing) #WINDER ~Boku wa Koko ni iru~ OVER DRIVE Ver. (WINDER 〜ボクハココニイル〜 OVER DRIVE Ver.) Ending Theme: *Ep. 1-13 by Merry *Ep. 14-26 by DEL See also * Road bicycle racing References External links * Manga official website * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/overdrive/ Over Drive anime] at TV Tokyo * [http://www.xebec-inc.co.jp/anime/overdrive/ Over Drive anime] at Xebec * Category:Anime of 2007 Category:Cycling anime and manga Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Shōnen manga es:Over Drive fr:Over Drive (manga) it:Over Drive ja:Over Drive (漫画) zh:鐵馬少年